Simplemente un final feliz
by G.A-motoharu
Summary: Por fin todo estaba listo. Solo faltaba el novio. En el altar, Inglaterra estaba super nervioso, todo estaba preparado pero el novio aun no llegaba. "Maldita rana pervertida e impuntual" Murmuro Arthur. Las demás naciones estaban dentro la Iglesia donde se iba a celebrar la boda más esperada y aclamada de todos los tiempos: la boda de Arthur y Francis! Pasen y lean :D


"Simplemente, un final feliz"

By: G.A-motoharu.

* * *

Los personajes de Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenecen…sino habría AmeCan…rayos xD. Pero habrá ciertos personajes de mi propia autoría, los que tienen (*). Esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro para diversión mía y de ustedes.

**Advertencias: **Ligerísimo Lime (o lo que pienso que es uno xD), Mpreg, Yaoi.

* * *

"_**Simplemente, un final feliz"**_

_Te amo, me amas…te quiero y sé que tú también me quieres. ¿Por qué nos costó tanto decirlo? Pero ahora, este es nuestro final feliz._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Está paseándose nervioso, sus manos sudan, sus dedos se retuercen y se pregunta.

¿¡Dónde demonios esta la maldita rana pervertida!?

O sea, llevaba casi quince minutos con 35 (y contando) segundos esperando al _f*cking_ Francis.

Arthur frunce el ceño y nuevamente se acomoda la corbata, blanca; como su traje. Aprieta los puños y vuelve a maldecir a los cuatro vientos. A veces odiaba su puntualidad inglesa.

Frente a él, Notre Dame se alza imponente, elegante y solemne. Perfecta para la ocasión. Y dentro ella, las voces de los países murmuran alegres en las vísperas de una nueva boda.

Para variar, la boda mas esperada (literalmente) de todos los tiempos.

La boda de Arthur Kirkland y Francis Bonnefoy.

Arthur Kirkland se mueve de un lado a otro, tocándose el cabello despeinado. Bah, que se había propuesto el peinarlo pero fracaso, su cabello era tan indomable.

Nuevamente suelta el suspiro número 20 de la mañana. La mañana más soleada del romántico Paris. Se muerde el labio inferior y Alfred, enfundado en un traje gris, se acerca a él.

"Iggy..._Calm down_" murmura el de lentes pero es inútil. La ansiedad hace mella en Arthur y los nervios lo corroen. Es decir, ¿qué pasa si Francis se arrepintió? ¿Qué pasa si no llega? ¿Y si algo paso? ¡¿Y si tuvo un accidente?! No, Paris era tranquilo vehicularmente. De todas formas ya se habría enterado si fuera así.

¿Sería que podría quedar plantado el día de su boda? ¿Francis sería capaz de hacerlo? Y seria estúpido porque fue el mismo Francis quien se lo propuso, en un contexto realmente cursi citando a un poeta inglés aclamado.

Pero dijo que si y ahora Francis tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

"_Bloody frog_" Murmura el rubio cejón exasperado. A su lado Alfred rueda los ojos. Pero le coloca una mano en el hombro y comunica.

"Iggy, cálmate. Acabo de hablar con Mattie y-"

"¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que sucedió!?" Arthur lo interrumpe tomándolo de cuello de la camisa.

"Caray, dude...estas histérico" Intenta burlarse el americano pero al ver el miedo en los ojos verdes de la isla británica, desiste. Le hace recordar el incidente en su boda. "Dice que están en camino, la llanta se ponchó nada más. Es por eso que se retrasaron" Le comunica y para Arthur el mundo suspira con alivio. Alfred lo mira divertido. Siente alegría al ver la pequeña sonrisa que aparece en el casi siempre enojón rostro. Arthur está feliz, eso lo puede ver. Y sabe porque, ya que por fin, después de muchos milenios de peleas, amoríos, amor-odio y demás; al fin va enlazar su vida con su amado enemigo: Francia. A quien, Arthur siempre amo. A pesar de nombrarlo con demasiados apodos para decir, a pesar de señalarlo e insultarlo, a pesar de odio que decía tener. Al fin, la nación británica va a tener al hombre que tanto anhelaba, para siempre.

"_Great._..yo-..._It's okey_" Murmura sonrojándose el inglés. No va a decir que ahora se siente mucho mejor, no lo admitirá, mucho menos frente al americano. Pero el saber que Francia pretende cumplir la promesa que le hizo, el 'amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida'; le causa un calorcito en el estómago que no sabe si es nervios u otra cosa.

"¡Good! Ahora ve y espera en el altar como debiste de hacer hace media hora. El fantoche vendrá, Matthew está con él, te lo aseguro. No se escapara, el deseaba tanto esto como tú" Le confiesa guiñándole un ojo azul al cejón. Este, en su siempre actitud tsundere, murmura maldiciones al norteamericano y se sonroja furiosamente. Acomodándose el saco y alzando la barbilla, Arthur ingresa de nuevo a la legendaria Notre Dame, sitio del casamiento.

Al entrar, de reojo puede notar a la mayoría de las naciones y funcionarios ahí. Estaban Japón y Grecia en último, con la más acaramelada posición. Después le seguían las Italias (en su cuarto mes de gestación) junto a sus respectivos esposos. Ambas parejas tomadas de la mano. Luego estaban Prusia y Hungría, con su hija; la pequeña y awesome Lizziebeth*, quien jugaba a escondidas con Gilbird. Más adelante estaban los asiáticos, Corea platicaba con Vietnam y Macao. Una banca más adelante China se acariciaba el vientre enorme y a su lado Rusia le sonreía a la niña de ojos lilas y cabello castaño oscuro que estaba en sus brazos; su hija joven Ninette*

Luego había llegado Hong Kong a buscar algo en la pañalera para después ir con Islandia quien sostenía un bebe. Lio*, el joven mitad asiático, mitad nórdico.

Arthur sonrió parándose de nuevo frente al altar, nunca, jamás se hubieran imaginado que los países pudieran concebir...y más siendo hombres. Pero ahí estaban, las representaciones de las naciones del mundo con sus hijos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de un llanto doble. Giró su vista y se encontró con los hijos más jóvenes de Dinamarca y Noruega: los mellizos Tosh* y Annelise*. Ambos tan parecidos a su madre pero con el carácter de su padre (para mala suerte de Noruega). Aferrados a su padre mientras su madre los consolaba y regañaba a su hijo mayor Mikkel*, quien peleaba con el hijo de Suecia y Finlandia; Joona*. Luego, detrás estaban los bálticos con Feliks, quien arreglaba el cabello de su hijo Pawel*, su viva imagen (para consternación de Lituania).

Casi en las últimas bancas, estaban sus funcionarios y el de los otros países, platicando amenamente. Todos en paz.

Y ya al fondo, Arthur podía decir, que estaban sus fieles haditas quienes jugaban a hacerle gestos a los bebes y revolotear por toda la Iglesia. Ah, pero nadie más las podía ver excepto el.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello echándole una mirada a la gran multitud frente a él. La mayoría luciendo un anillo de bodas como el pronto tendría. ¿Quién iba a decir que las naciones iban a formar una familia? Quien iba a decir que el número de longevos iba a incrementarse?

De pie en la puerta principal pudo distinguir a Alfred, América, mostrándole el pulgar en alto.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más cuando la música empezó a tocar. Arthur casi brinca del susto cuando Alfred llego corriendo a posarse a su lado como buen padrino.

Las naciones y políticos guardaron silencio y se pusieron de pie para recibir a la novia, er...novio.

La gran puerta de Notre Dame se abrió y dio paso a...

Un oso polar caminando hacia Arthur. Los invitados soltaron una risita, algunos otros la disimularon.

Kuma, vestido de esmoquin caminaba en cuatro patas cargando los anillos de boda en una almohadilla en su hocico. Detrás, los gemelos hijos de Matthew y Alfred traían las demás cosas.

Ambos, Ethan* y Nathan*, concebidos en segundo lugar, después del descubrimiento de fertilidad de las naciones con el hijo de Dinamarca y Noruega. Rubios, de piel pálida, y ojos violetas. Idénticos a Matthew físicamente si no fuera por el rizo idéntico que el de Alfred; pero iguales a su padre en comportamiento.

De reojo vio que Alfred miraba a sus retoños con todo el amor y orgullo del mundo. Arthur bufo, ese americano era un buen sujeto.

Y entonces escucho sonidos de asombro provenir de la gente, su vista se desvió de los gemelos que se colocaron uno a cada lado de él, hasta...su prometido.

Francis, hermoso, elegante, vestido de blanco caminando de la mano de Matthew. Traía un ramo de rosas blancas, azules y rojas en sus manos. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás totalmente, sin dejar de ver esos rizos coquetos; con ese peinado se podían ver sus ojos azul cielo, su nariz no muy pronunciada, sus labios delgados y su barba... ¿lisa? ¿Francis se había rasurado? _Oh God._

Arthur trago saliva y dejo de escuchar la canción de entrada solo concentrado en la cara, totalmente masculina que apreciaba perfectamente, de Francia.

Y esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que destilaba emoción, nerviosismo y una inmensa felicidad. Normalmente Francis no era bueno en mostrar sus emociones por medio del rostro, es más; ni siquiera parecía tener otras más que la pervertida que siempre mostraba.

Ah, pero él lo conocía bien, Arthur conocía perfectamente bien a su futuro esposo. Sabia cuando Francis estaba melancólico, tenía nervios, o estaba alegre. Sabía perfectamente diferenciar cuando Francis quería detenerlo toda la noche, o día, a su merced entre las sabanas de seda, o solamente quería mimarlo hasta que se durmiera. Cuando Francis necesitaba la suavidad y el romanticismo o cuando el misterio y la fantasía, cuando Francis quería ser escuchado, abrazado o mimado.

Arthur lo sabía, no desde siempre porque eso debió aprenderlo con el paso de las décadas. Pero ahora podía jactarse de saberse todo de aquel hombre que le sonreía emocionado. Miro cuando Matthew le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y se giró para sonreírle. Extendió la mano de Francis y le hizo una señal para que Arthur la tomara. Medio aturdido bajo a su encuentro. Mientras Matthew se situaba al otro lado de él, detrás de su hijo gemelo.

Arthur se sonrojo ante el guiño que Francia le dio, algunos 'Awwww' se escucharon y otras personas solo soltaron una risita.

Tomo la mano de Francia, no, Francis. Francis Bonnefoy, su pronto a ser marido. Porque Arthur no se casaba con Francia, no, él se casaba con aquel hombre que tanto había estado con él, el cuerpo, la personalidad, el hombre. No la nación. Subieron nuevamente al altar tomados fuertemente de las manos.

Respirando profundo, Arthur le susurro al francés.

"Te rasuraste...eso está bien..." Nervioso, sentía que su voz flaquearía y sonaría extraña. Francis sonrió.

"_Oui, mon amour_. Todo por ti" y con una sonrisa encantadora final, se escuchó al padre iniciar.

"Bienvenidos sean todos a esta celebración. Yo oficiare esta misa en favor de los novios: Arthur Kirkland y Francis Bonnefoy, que han deseado unirse en santo matrimonio y que ahora verán su deseo cumplido." Y así, la ceremonia dio inicio. Todo fue viento en popa, fue una misa espectacular, hermosa y tan anhelada. Y los novios estaban muy felices.

Luego de entregar las jarras, las ofrendas y demás, vino la hora de los votos. Kuma se acercó con los anillos para gracia de algunos. El primero fue Francis, que siempre con ese porte de poeta quiso brindarle seguridad a Arthur, quien seguramente estaba muerto de vergüenza. Porque habían decidido escribir sus votos ellos mismos.

Francis tomo el anillo dorado, una argolla sencilla, con detalles a lo largo y su propio nombre grabado en la parte interna. Luego, tomo la pequeña mano temblorosa de Arthur, quien no lo miraba, pero teniendo las mejillas al rojo vivo. Francis carraspeo y dio inicio.

"Nos hemos conocido desde hace miles de años, nos hemos amado casi la misma cifra. Y cuando te conocí, ese niño gruñón y demasiado inocente supe que tu serias mío" Francis sonrió con sinceridad, aunque eso no impidió que Arthur se sonrojara por decir lo anterior. Sin embargo Francis siguió. "Pero con el paso de los años entendí que eso no sería tan fácil, fue un camino largo, pedregoso y sombrío. Y muchas veces creí que tanto amor que te tenia podría llegar demasiado lejos..." Francis apretó la mano del cejón. "Y fue así. Nos herimos al no saber expresar nuestros sentimientos. Te herí, me heriste...te perdone y espero que tu también lo hayas hecho..." Arthur miro fijamente a esos orbes azules que lo miraban con una profunda seriedad. "Porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de los años, nunca sentí que el amor que te tenia disminuyera. A pesar de todo, aun te sigo amando. Por eso estoy aquí, frente a dios, frente a ti...jurando mi amor, entregándotelo todo a ti. Ya no importa el pasado, pero recordémoslo, así nos daremos cuenta el duro trabajo que nos costó estar juntos." Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos verdes del inglés. Con el pulgar, el francés acaricio las manos en son tranquilizador de su prometido, y con una suave sonrisa finalizo. "Así que yo, Francis Bonnefoy, te prometo a ti, Arthur Kirkland, ser tuyo y solo tuyo todos los días del por siempre...amarte y respetarte aunque me golpees en tus ataques de tsundere o te pongas de gruñón...en la salud y más allá de la enfermedad...todo lo que dure el mundo. Para siempre y por siempre. Este anillo representa esa promesa." Y dicho esto, el anillo fue colocado por Francis en el dedo anular derecho de Arthur. Regalándole un beso en el dorso de la mano, Francia se retiró un poco, dejando ver a su pareja los ojos azules aguados y brillosos.

Arthur temblando tomo su anillo para colocarlo en el dedo de Francis. Carraspeo dos veces porque sintió que su voz estaba chillona.

"Y-yo...y-yo no soy bueno en esto...p-pero lo intentare... Cuando te conocí...me caíste gordo" Soltó sinceramente el inglés, de reojo noto a Alfred palmearse la cara y a Matthew tomarse la cabeza. Sin embargo, y con las mejillas rojas, Arthur sonrió. "Sin embargo...fuiste mi ídolo. Eras extraño pero me llegaste a interesar demasiado. Eras molesto, sí, pero tu presencia me tranquilizaba. No quería estar solo y tú siempre estabas ahí. Aunque dijera que no, siempre estuviste ahí. Y...me e-enamore. Del pervertido y loco niño que siempre andaba criticándome. Y con el paso del tiempo creí que tú y yo estaríamos juntos, pero al ver que tu cada vez te alejabas de mí, me hizo sentir olvidado. No podías estar siempre conmigo, eso me enojaba y tu actitud con todos no ayudaba mucho." El inglés suspiro y noto el pequeño rubor en Francis. "Y cuando fui mayor y entendí la situación...creí que te olvidaría. Si no estabas conmigo, no quería ni verte. Pensé que lo que sentía por ti era algo más, que no era amor. Y lo confundí con odio. Y me convencí que tú y yo no éramos más que enemigos. Que no me importaba tus palabras, que no me importaba el daño que infringía en ti. Ni que tus acciones, que parecían las de siempre, me molestaban en demasía. Porque creí que no me amabas, y que yo te odiaba. Pero...al pasar el tiempo. Al mirarte, me di cuenta que nunca te odie, a pesar de todo. Mis acciones del pasado fueron impulsadas por el enojo, la rabia y los celos de ver que tu no intentabas regresar a mí." Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, pero las contuvo un poco más. "Lo lamento. Siempre quise decírtelo. Lo siento por todo, por todo el daño que te cause, que nos causamos. Nunca te odie, Francis..." Los ojos verdes de Arthur miraron fijamente los azules de Francis. "Siempre te amé. Siempre lo hare. Quiero estar junto a ti, y que tu estés junto a mí. Quiero que me perdones y que me ames. Y yo juro, frente a ti y frente a todos, hacer lo mismo." Soltando un suspiro, Arthur ya más calmado dijo sus últimas palabras por ahora. "Así que no te arrepientas. Yo, Arthur Kirkland, te prometo a ti, Francis Bonnefoy, ser tuyo y solo tuyo todos los días del por siempre...amarte y respetarte aunque a veces tenga ganas de golpearte por ser pervertido...en la salud y más allá de la enfermedad...todo lo que dure el mundo. Para siempre y por siempre. Este anillo representa esa promesa." Le coloco el anillo completamente y miro en los ojos azules, el brillo de la felicidad. Sonrió tembloroso. "Eso es todo".

Algunas naciones, principalmente las chicas y Feliks, se limpiaron las lágrimas ante los votos más hermosos que oyeron. La pareja frente al altar se veía fijamente, sonriendo.

"Con la autoridad que me confiere la ley, y ustedes aquí presentes. Los declaro Esposo y Esposo. Esta alianza de amor que representa un nuevo comienzo que no la separe nadie-" Y antes que el obispo dijera la esperada frase final. Arthur se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo. Rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, y besándolo con todo el amor que podía dar.

Las palmas no se hicieron esperar, a pesar del choque que causo el inglés. Las risas y vítores llenaron la iglesia y las campanadas de Notre Dame retumbaron en la cuidad del amor. En el país de amor, y en los corazones de la recién pareja casada.

Francis rodeo con los brazos la cintura del Inglés y lo apego a su cuerpo. Escuchaba los aplausos lejanos, pero el solo se concentraba en besar los labios suaves y tersos de Arthur. El beso, suave, y que sellaba con un final y un comienzo la historia de estos dos, que habían esperado demasiado para ver este sueño cumplido.

**O.O.O.O**

Después de separarse del beso (con el grito de Dinamarca de 'consíganse un hotel' -Noruega lo puso en su lugar-. Los recién casados bajaron del altar a recibir las felicitaciones de las naciones y sus funcionarios. Todos les desearon prosperidad y felicidad. Salieron de la iglesia con aplausos, se tomaron las fotografías correspondientes. La guardia francesa los escolto luego a la recepción en casa de Francis, una hermosa casa lujosa y con estilo victoriano que encantaba a Arthur.

Y ahora estaba aquí, en la casa adornada elegantemente y con un jardín impresionantemente hermoso y amplio. Los primeros en llegar fueron los invitados con sus hijos. Luego los políticos y de ultimo los novios. Todos rieron ante el inglés que regañaba a Alfred, puesto que como Alfred, Matthew y los gemelos viajaron con la pareja de casados, se demoraron porque el norteamericano pasó a comprarse una hamburguesa.

Después de un tiempo, los latinos llegaron. Cada uno con su gran obsequio. Luego llegaron Egipto, Turquía y sus trillizos: Gunnar*, Cleo* y Taron*. Australia y Nueva Zelanda con Mónaco luego. Los hermanos de Arthur estaban rezagados al final, solos en una mesa.

Finalmente todos estaban ahí, sentados en sus mesas, riendo, platicando; felices. Los niños estaban jugando en el gran jardín, correteándose y riendo. Los más pequeños, o dormían en brazos de sus madre o estaba en brazos de sus padres.

En la mesa principal, frente a todos, estaban los recién casados, tomados de las manos y platicando con Matthew y Alfred. A pesar de que los niños estaban haciendo estragos en la fiesta, y algunos de sus padres corrían tratando de controlarlos, la velada fue grandiosa. La orquesta era magnifica y le daba el toque sofisticado que quería Francia, pero las guitarras, la batería y el cantante era lo que Arthur y su rock interior, parecía que lo completaba.

La comida era deliciosa, a pesar de ser francesa; Arthur se negó a que hubiera ancas de rana, escargot y demás alimento que andaba por el suelo. El vino tinto, blanco y el champagne dejaban asombrado a paladares cerveceros. Pero igual disfrutaban con moderación. Algunos con amenazas -Gilbert y Mathias- y otros para no hacer una escena en un día importante -y eso iba para los hermanos de Arthur-.

Luego de algunas horas de pasarla bien, risas y demás; llego la hora del primer baile de la recién pareja de casados. Claro que primero unas palabras a cargo del padrino. En este caso fue América quien rogo y pataleo para hacerlo. Emocionado y después de darle un beso a Matthew en los labios y a cada uno de sus gemelos en la cabeza se encamino al pequeño escenario. Los niños, ya sentados con sus padres, y todos juntos, guardaron silencio para oír a Alfred.

"¿Hello~? ¿Me escuchan?" Después de un colectivo 'si' y un 'solo habla ya' de Iván, un 'cállate, comunista' y un 'lo siento jefe' de Alfred, el inicio. "Buenas tardes a todos, se supone que tenía que preparar un discurso pero lo olvide..." Se disculpó el estadounidense. Matthew suspiro enojado, y Nathan le susurro a su gemelo: '_Daddy_ va a dormir en el sillón' y Ethan le respondió '_¡Yes!_ ¡Más _mommy_ para nosotros!' Y rieron bajito. Francis miró significativamente a su esposo, con una mirada que decía 'Es tu culpa, tu aceptaste' Arthur hizo una mueca y se lanzó por un beso.

"¡Ok! _Here we go_...primero que nada, soy un héroe." Hubo un suspiro general y risas de los políticos. "Así que después de que los novios me rogaran y suplicaran que diera estas palabras, acepte porque soy genial y todo eso. Bien, como no tengo discurso diré lo que pienso de esta...esta pareja. ¡Tranquilo Mattie, son buenos pensamientos!" Informo el rubio de lentes ante la mirada de su esposo. "_Okey_, eh. Ah sí. _Well_, al principio muchas veces creí que ustedes se matarían, ¡siempre decían que se odiaban! _Gosh_ incluso pensé que ustedes iniciarían la tercera guerra mundial y mírenlos ahora, parecen totalmente felices. Es decir, ¡están casados a pesar de la probabilidad en su contra! Y la verdad, aunque todos piensen lo contrario, ya sabía que terminarían así. Iggy, a leguas se te notaba lo idiota que te volvías al mirar al fantoche, er, Francis. Hahaha" Tomo el micrófono y se puso cómodo, para esos típicos discursos suyos. O algo así. "Y tu Fran, parecía que ibas a arrancarle los ojos a Kiku cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo con Arthur jajaja. ¡Era tan divertido!" Kiku se sonrojo, Arthur se sonrojo y miro a Francis, Francis se sonrojo y juro vengarse del rubio americano. "Pero, fuera de eso, a veces creí que se amaban demasiado que les hacia difícil decirlo. Y seguramente a todos les daban ganas de darles en la cabeza para que una vez decidieran confesarse. Tardaron mucho y tuvieron muchos problemas, claro, no todos pueden tener una historia feliz como mi Mattie y yo y así. Pero al fin lo consiguieron ¿no? ¿Y saben? Cuando era pequeño y todos decían que ustedes eran enemigos y eso, no lo creía. Desde que tengo memoria, siempre habían estado juntos, peleando, ayudándose pero juntos. Y yo decía '¿Enemigos? ¿Dónde?' La verdad no lo parecía. Para enemigos tu y yo, ¿no es así comunista?" Pregunto Alfred y todos rieron, Iván asintió y después emitió su 'kolkolkol'. "Pero, Iggy, ustedes parecían todo menos enemigos y personas que se odiaban. Es más, cuando mi Mattie llego a casa de Arthur y Francis nos visitaba los fines de semana, aunque no lo crean, parecíamos una familia. Matthew y yo nos sentíamos amados y cuidados con ustedes. No se crean mucho pero a veces nos imaginábamos que si tuviéramos padres...serian como ustedes." Confeso el americano. Francis y Arthur sonrieron enternecidos. "Eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Okey, que sus personalidades no ayudaban pero se veían bien juntos. No tan bien como mi hojita sexy de maple y-"

"¡Alfred!" Regaño un sonrojado canadiense. Hubo risas de parte de todos.

"_Sorry, love_. Jejeje. En fin, como decía. Ustedes merecían estar juntos. Y a pesar de todos los problemas que pasaron, que causaron y demás. Yo quería que estuvieran juntos. Podía ver la felicidad en sus ojos cuando estaban juntos, ¡pero eran tan tercos que desesperaba! ¡_For God, You´re idiots! Oh, sorry_" Se rio nervioso. "En fin…les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor y más. Sé que su amor durara porque vi como había tardado en concretarse, los vi sufrir por ello. Y les felicito, y les digo que aquí estamos para ustedes. Matthew y yo, para cualquier cosa que necesiten. Son parte de mi familia, somos una familia completa ahora. Además, les debo tanto, demasiado, por ustedes es que tengo a Mattie, a mis gemelitos. A mi familia. Les agradezco por todo, y aunque a veces hago cosas estúpidas y diga cosas peores, jamás me cansare de decirles que estoy feliz por esto, por esta boda, que son perfectos juntos, fue la mejor decisión que pudieron tomar. Eh, ya, si no me voy a poner emotivo y llorare, pero soy un héroe y los héroes no lloran" Soltando un snif, Alfred dejo el micrófono en su lugar. Y añadió por ultimo. "Arthur y Francis, vivan, amen y sean felices. Este es su final feliz o tal vez es su nuevo comienzo, como sea estoy alegre por ustedes. Quiero que de ahora en adelante sean felices, gocen su matrimonio en plenitud y formen la familia que desean. Todos lo esperamos y les deseamos lo mejor." Finalizando por esto todos aplaudieron y algunos se secaron las lágrimas. Alfred giró su vista para ver a Arthur secarse los ojos, a Francia gesticulando un 'gracias'. A su esposo articulando 'Bien hecho, amor' y a sus hijos gritando al unísono '¡Eso es _daddy_!' Las copas fueron repartida y todos alzaron la suya (Los países gestantes y Arthur brindando con jugo). "Alcemos las copas, señores y señoras para brindar por esta pareja. ¡Salud!" Todos imitaron el gesto, hasta los niños con sus juguitos de uva. Alfred después de beber un sorbo, volvió a hablar por el micrófono "¡Y ahora es hora de bailar, Iggy! Aunque no te guste Hahahahaha!" Arthur dejó su copa de jugo y fulminó con la mirada al americano, Francis soltó una carcajada y se llevó a su esposo a la pista de baile "Y con ustedes, ¡les presento a la recién pareja de casados!" Grito al micrófono y enseguida la música empezó a sonar. Aplausos y vítores se escucharon, silbidos de parte de Dinamarca y Corea; y fuegos artificiales de parte de Hong Kong.

Así, la pareja europea dio inicio al vals. Con Arthur rodeando el cuello del francés y este con las manos en la cintura del otro. Se veían a los ojos, fijamente, perdiéndose en los del otro.

"Por fin, _mon petit lapin_" Le susurró el galo mientras danzaban al compás de los acordes de la guitarra y el arpa.

"_Yes_…ahora no podrás escaparte, frog." Sonrojado, le respondió el rubio más pequeño. Francia soltó una risa grave y le acaricio la cintura delicadamente.

"Me ofendes, _lapin_…yo nunca podría escaparme de ti." Le comunico suavemente el galo.

"Ja…eso dices tú…" Bufo el inglés, pero acaricio las hebras onduladas del rubio francés. "Te pondré un collar con GPS si es necesario…" Bromeó el inglés y el francés alzo las cejas asombrado.

"¡_Mon Deiu_! Eres tan posesivo, _mon cher_…y eso me encanta" Ronroneó el de cabello largo y el cejón se sonrojó furiosamente.

"¡S-shut up, frog! También tendremos que cambiar ese lado pervertido tuyo…" Sugirió Inglaterra.

"Awwww, _cher_…pero ¿por qué? Si sabes que te encanta~…me amas así~ Hohohohohoho" Rio alegremente Francia, ya habiendo pasado quince minutos de bailar juntos, otras parejas empezaron a tomar lugar en la pista de baile. Pero ellos ni en cuenta, encerrados en su propio mundo de amour.

"No empieces, rana. Que si me enojo te dejo sin tu luna de miel." Le amenazó el londinense seriamente. El parisino abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"¡No puedes hacer eso, _amour_! ¡Eso sería cruel!" Se quejó el parisino haciendo un puchero. Ahora fue el turno de reír de Arthur al ver la cara que puso su esposo.

"Era broma…no podemos quedarnos sin luna de miel…" Le corroboró el londinense. Francia le dio una sonrisa coqueta.

"Hohohohohoho. Ya sabía yo que eras un pervertido, cher. Esas novelas eróticas que guardas junto a tus calcetines te han dejado así." Se burló el parisino pervertidamente. Arthur lo fulminó con la mirada aunque no tenía mucho sentido cuando te sonrojabas hasta las orejas.

Para distraerse de los comentarios de su, ahora, esposo; giró su vista para notar a las otras parejas acarameladas que bailaban dulcemente. A su izquierda estaban Tino y Berwald, bailando. Más atrás estaban Heracles y Kiku. También estaban los asiáticos con sus respectivas parejas. Mathias (Dinamarca) intentaba sacar a bailar a Lukas (Noruega) pero este se negaba ya que sus retoños se habían dormido. Del lado izquierdo estaba Gilbert y su hija, bailando mientras Elizaveta les sacaba fotografías. Detrás estaban Suiza y su hermanita desplayados.

Apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Francis, miro al padrino de palabras tan alusivos, Alfred. La pequeña ex colonia que crio y creció, que le causo dolor de cabeza y que ahora se había convertido en un excelente padre y esposo. Estaba junto a Matt, su otra ex colonia, tímida, suave y amable que muchas veces olvidaba pero que cuidaba como ninguna (Secretamente porque era el hijo de Francia). Miro a Alfred acurrucado en la pista de baile con Matthew. Sonriéndose lindamente bailaban, pronto, sus gemelos llegaron corriendo y demandaron bailar con su madre, Alfred se quejó pero los dejo. Esos pequeños héroes querían a la damisela para ellos solos.

Los recién casados siguieron bailando hasta ya entrada la tarde. Después de tomar asiento nuevamente todos se dedicaron a disfrutar del almuerzo. Tuvieron que despertar a sus hijos y nuevamente todos comieron a gusto. Una deliciosa variedad de comida francesa y un poco de la inglesa. Pero que dejo satisfechos a todos.

Los primeros en irse fueron los funcionarios políticos puesto que tenían una agenda pendiente que cumplir. Se despidieron de los novios deseándoles gracias y venturas. Los novios se despidieron sonriendo y tomados de las manos.

La hora de tirar el ramo llego, y con ella los enemigos del momento. Feliks (que aún no estaba casado) y Natalia se miraba con odio (En sus asiento, Lituania y Estonia suspiraron al mismo tiempo), otras como Liechtenstein, Seychelles y Bélgica se movían constante mente para evitar que otras les ganaran. México tomó posición detrás de ellas, Chile lo fulmino con la mirada, Argentina y Uruguay veía todo desde sus asientos. Cerca de ellos estaba sentado Austria, recatado y bebiendo vino.

Francis se alisto y después de darle un beso a su esposo se subió a una silla y se preparó.

Todos hicieron la cuenta regresiva.

"3...2…1…" Francis tomo vuelo y aventó el ramo. Todos miraron la dirección del ramo que iba a toda velocidad. Natalia le metió el pie a Feliks, Bélgica le dio un caderazo a Seychelles alejándola de la jugada, riendo. México se tropezó con sus pantalones, haciendo caer a Chile. Mónaco se retiró de la jugada pero choco contra Mei-Mei. En fin, fue un relajo; y con la trayectoria libre el ramo cayo en las rodillas de Roderich (Quien se atraganto con su vino). Todos miraron asombrados la escena, los primeros en reaccionar fueron Gilbert y Mathias, quienes silbaron y soltaron carcajadas. Muchas miradas se desviaron a Suiza, quien rojo como manzana amenazo con sacar su arma si no lo dejaban de mirar. Luego vinieron los aplausos y contentos siguieron haciendo sonrojar a los dos hombres.

Después de eso, la música al mando de guitarras y rock inicio (Para sorpresa de Francia, quien siempre se irritaba con el estilo rock and punk de Inglaterra), algunas parejas salieron a bailar y hasta los niños sacaron a bailar a los otros. Alfred y Matthew se dedicaron a susurrarse palabras bonitas y a darse besos amorosos. Sus hijos les tomaron fotografías y las intercambiaban con las que tenía la pequeña Lizziebeth.

La pareja recién casada, que se toqueteaba bajo la mesa, se miró a los ojos decidió escaparse de su recepción. Entre risas, besuqueos y manos errantes, lograron huir de la fiesta- aun sin cortar el pastel-.

Subiéndose al primer auto que encontraron (Curiosamente fue el de América) se encaminaron hacia la pequeña casa que Arthur rentaba cuando habían conferencias en Paris y se negaba a vivir bajo el techo que Francia. Era la primera noche de su vida como esposos, iban a tomar un crucero caribeño dentro de tres días pero por el momento querían estar solo ellos dos, como marido y...marido. Como de ahora en adelante.

**O.O.O.O**

Bajando a trompicones del auto, los dos europeos se comían a besos. Entraron a la casa y apenas un pie dentro, Francis empezó a desvestir a su esposo.

Primero la corbata, dejando ver el cuello níveo de su pareja, Francis se delito con el aroma que el cuerpo de Arthur despedía: tierra húmeda y bosque fresco.

Arthur no se quedó atrás y tomando al galo del rostro lo guío a una ronda de besos que no los dejó llegar a la habitación. Dejándose caer en el sillón, Arthur arrojó su saco y corbata lejos para después hacer lo mismo con el de su esposo. Agregando a la lista la camisa blanca del más alto. Francis sonrió coqueto al rubio delgado a horcajadas en sus caderas y comenzó a acariciar su pecho iniciando una nueva ronda de besos apasionados. Con las respiraciones agitadas los dos rubios casados se dedicaron a acariciarse y palparse, cuando ya no fue suficiente para Francis, este metió las manos por la camisa, aun puesta del menor, y jaló deshaciéndose de los botones. Acariciando la piel pálida por sus costados Francis movió las caderas, provocando un jadeo de su pareja. Separándose del beso, Arthur se presionó hacia abajo en Francis, abrió los ojos y se topó con los azules de su esposo, mirándolo con pasión, lujuria, deseo..._amor_. Se sonrieron una vez más y se inclinaron para un beso.

A penas lo labios de Artie tocaron los de Fran, abrió la boca para dar paso a la lengua francesa que se adueñaba de su boca. Inglaterra siempre amó los besos de Francia, eran tan arrasadores. Francia delineó el labio interior de su pareja con la lengua, ganándose un jadeo de Arthur. En seguida adentró su musculo rosa en la boca contraria. Frotándose con la pasiva del inglés, para luego invitarla a la acción.

Artie enredó sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de su amante y lo despeinó, no era envidia, claro que no; era solo que Arthur amaba lo sexy que Francis se veía con el cabello despeinado.

Y ahora fue el turno de Iggy de dominar, se separó un momento de la boca francesa para unirla nuevamente con pasión, adentrando su propia lengua en la boca de Francia. Nuevamente las lenguas se reencontraron e iniciaron una danza de apasionante ritmo.

Pronto, el beso urgente se volvió suave, suave y amoroso, profundo pero lento. Un hilo de saliva corría por la barbilla de Francis pero eso no le importo para seguir besando a su inglés lentamente.

Mientras tanto, las manos pequeñas y callosas de la nación isleña, pasaron por el vello del pecho de Fran, causando que este ahogara un gemido y moviera sus manos a los muslos de Arthur, acariciándolos por encima de la ropa. Con una mano enredada en los cabellos largos de Francis y otra bajando hacia su plano vientre, Arthur mordió sensualmente el labio inferior del galo, separándose lentamente. Francis abrió los ojos para observar a los centellantes orbes verdes de su marido, lanzarle una mirada cargada de deseo y amor. Tras soltar el labio inferior de Francia, Inglaterra se estremeció al observarlo lamer el residuo de saliva que había dejado en él.

Jadeantes los dos se miraron a los ojos por un gran rato, así, enamorados, necesitados y juntos; todo se vuelve mágico.

Pero no del tipo de magia que Inglaterra hace y Francia finge no ver, no.

"_Lapin_" Francis se inclina a besar la nariz de Arthur.

"_Frog_" Arthur, burlesco, murmura contra los labios franceses.

"Te tengo el mejor regalo..." Ronronea el francés alzando sugerentemente las cejas. Mientras Arthur se termina de quitar la camisa rota.

"Yo igual..." Le sonríe en ese estilo pirata que a Francis excita.

"¿Ah sí~? No creo que sea mejor que el mío, _mon amour_" Petulante responde el galo mientras una mano acaricia los pequeños hombros desnudos de su esposo.

"Pruébame" Responde el inglés y la sonrisa ganadora que adquiere es memorable. "Seremos padres" Murmura en el oído de Francis mientras se abrazan. Siente rígido a su, oficialmente, esposo y no puede evitar reír. Se despega de Francia y ni tarda en que sienta los besos que el más alto reparte por su rostro.

"¡Oh, Arthur! _Je t'aime, mon cher. __Je t'aime. Je t'aime_." Y Francis lo rodea con sus brazos peludos, y Arthur se sonroja demasiado tarde. "_I love you so much_" Murmura el galo contra el cuello de más bajo.

E Inglaterra no puede evitar burlarse, aun con sus pantalones puestos, acostados en el sillón.

"Tu inglés es pésimo_, love"_ Y ríen, felices, contentos, enamorados y demasiado satisfechos. Y poco después Arthur inicia otra ronda de besos que termina por dejarlos desnudos y jadeantes, acariciándose con parsimonia y procurando no lastimar a su bebé.

Y así, el inglés toma el control y procura que Francis haga exactamente lo que él quiere, porque tiene tantas ganas de sentir al padre de su hijo.

De sentirlo como nunca.

Y se pasan esa primera noche de su luna de miel, dándose mimos, consintiendo a la futura mamá, besándose apasionadamente, haciendo el amor despacio, acariciándose en silencio, gimiendo el nombre contrario; abrazados, satisfechos y peleando por el nombre que llevara él bebé; sellando así el final de esta historia...

Solo un final feliz, común y corriente.

¿O no?

.

.

.

"¿Mattie? ¿A dónde se fueron Iggy y Fran?" Preguntó el estadounidense sentado en la fiesta, con sus gemelos dormidos en brazos. Matthew les acaricia el cabello y niega en lo despistado que es su esposo.

Solo espera que no se tropiece y caiga en el pastel como lo hizo en su boda

**((((FIN xD ))))**

* * *

Listo! Ahí está!

Lamento a quienes esperaban algo más en la escena final... Aun no sé si pueda hacer un lemmon hecho y derecho...u/u

Por favor, confórmense con esto please!

Fuaaa! Me costó dos días terminarlo! Y como verán es completamente fluff! (o algo así xD)! Que avance x3

Lo siento por mis infiltrados AmeCan, es lo que van a encontrar en la mayoría de mis fics FrUk...en algunos se detallaran en otros serán como mensajes subliminales xD (y no, no es para entrar en sus subconscientes y atraerles al lado oscuro... Pfff, para nada hahahhaha!)

Me delato culpable, adoro a esta pareja xD y una vez que llega la inspiración me pongo como loca escribiendo!

Y pues, si se darán cuenta, en algunos fics hay un ligero -o gigante- indicio de M-preg...lo siento por eso...ese tema me ha tenido como obsesionada y no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza!

Okey! Espero que les haya gustado, a si que con toda confianza dejen un comentario!

Me gusta saber lo que piensan de esta mini-locuras que amo hacer jajaja.

Sin nada más por el momento (y gracias por leer!) se despide su servidora G.A!

CAMBIO Y FUERA.


End file.
